PolarFrost Family Christmas
by MTL17
Summary: Esme and Lorna celebrate Christmas with their makeshift family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Phoebe opened the door, looked Lorna up and down, and simply said, "No."

"Move or be moved." Lorna replied sternly.

There was a brief pause and then from within the room Sophie's eyes glowed blue, and then she smirked, "Ah come on Phoebe, even I kind of want to see how this will play out."

"Fine." Phoebe grimaced, moving aside.

Lorna gave Phoebe a smug smile, and then stepped into the bedroom the three blonde girls shared. She looked far beyond ridiculous in the red and white get up, especially given that she had pushed a pillow underneath her stomach and attached a fake beard to complete the look. The pillow wasn't so bad, as it reminded her of being pregnant with Dawn, albeit a lot more pleasant, but the beard was itchy and making it harder for her to even speak. It was the kind of thing she would literally rather die than wear, but predictably it made Esme's face light up, and that look alone made this whole thing worth it. But Lorna was greedy, and wanted more, so she walked up to her beaming girlfriend and tried to smile at her.

Which of course couldn't be seen through the stupid beard, so instead Lorna greeted with a soft, "Hi."

"Hi." Esme grinned, before reassuring her Queen, "You didn't have to do this, you know?"

"Actually, I kind of did." Lorna revealed, which sounded muffled through the beard, which was the last straw. So she tore it off and whined, "God, how does Marcos live with one of these things stuck to his face? I could barely last five minutes."

"More like five seconds." Phoebe grumbled.

Ignoring her sister Esme got closer to her woman and told her, "Well, not having it kind of spoils the look... but I'm glad to see that pretty face. I love that face."

"Yeah?" Lorna smiled shyly.

"Yeah." Esme happily confirmed.

"I have a sexy version of this for you later..." Lorna quickly promised, "But after that whole Hanukkah thing, I thought you deserved some family friendly fun first."

"I thought you were getting revenge?" Phoebe grumbled.

"Oh trust me, I already did." Lorna grinned at Phoebe while Esme just blushed, "I spent hours keeping her so close to, what she wanted, and no matter how much she whimpered and begged I just kept-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Sophie pleaded, "We get it, you're fucking our sister. Please stop talking about it."

"Or thinking about it." Phoebe grumbled.

"I'll stop teasing you about it, or even thinking about it, if you join us." Lorna suddenly offered.

There was a brief pause and then Sophie tried, "A month?"

"Two weeks." Lorna counter offered.

"Done." Sophie agreed.

"Of course, you'll have to be properly dressed." Lorna grinned, clicking her fingers and then calling out, "Oh Rudolf?"

"Hey, I thought we agreed Dawn was Rudolf." Andy whined from outside the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, which reindeer did you want to be?" Lorna chuckled softly, and then when there was no answer pushed, "Come on Andy, where's your Christmas spirit?"

There was a sigh and then Andy stomped into the room, wearing a Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers, and with a red sack over his shoulder. This caused the triplets to giggle, which caused him to protest, "Hey, you think this is bad? I had to talk her down from a full onesie matching Dawn's. And just you wait until you see what she wants you to wear."

With that he dumps the contents of the sack, containing three wrapped up presents, causing the three blondes to look apprehensive, prompting Lorna to quickly add, "Actually it's not that bad. I'd wear this stuff."

The three blondes tilted their heads and asked in unison, "Really?"

"Well, definitely not as a fashion choice. And I would feel a little wrong as a Jew to be wearing it. Not as much as a Santa suit... but, if I was going undercover, I'd do it. Or, you know, it was to put a smile on my girlfriend's face." Lorna protested, then admitted the last part bashfully.

Which was enough to get the triplets to open up their gifts, and immediately Phoebe grumbled, "This is, wow..."

"I guess it's not too bad..." Sophie admitted, "And we'd totally wear this for an undercover work."

"I actually kind of like it." Esme admitted.

"You just like it's because your girlfriend's colour." Phoebe pointed out the dark green which was all over the outfits.

"Yeah, but we'll make them look good." Esme protested, "Please? We never really had a family Christmas before, so this could be fun."

There was a brief silence and Sophie reminded her sisters, "I'm already in, so..."

"Fine." Phoebe grumbled, before smirking and teasing, "But Santa and his reindeer leave. I don't want either of them to see us all naked and start getting ideas, or fantasies."

"We were just leaving." Andy reassured, quickly walking out the door before the other girls could see his blush, while Lorna just smirked and slowly left.

*

"Everything looks great, thank you so much." Lorna beamed, holding out a stack of hundreds, "Here, consider this a Christmas bonus."

The helpers looked hesitant, then one of them spoke up, "We couldn't."

"You decorated this room in half an hour, just take the money." Lorna insisted, "It's okay, I promise."

After another few seconds of brief hesitation the human staff each took a couple of hundred for the trouble and left for the night, back to their families after having prepared everything, including a large Christmas dinner which had just been served on the big conference table. Further proof that they had earned their Christmas bonus was all around the room, as decorations were everywhere, including a small Christmas tree in the corner of the room, with plenty of presents underneath it. The other members of the Inner Circle were standing around it, or the food, all dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters and making small talk while they waited for their final members to show up.

Making an entrance is always the elevator doors finally opened to reveal the three triplets in dark green, red and white Elf costumes, complete with pointy ears which Lorna was happy they weren't being hidden by their hair. They were costumes which would have been a bit racy for shopping malls as they were tightfitting and showed off the three women's curves, but they were just about passable for a costume party without being pornographic. Of course it helped instead of looking embarrassed like many of the other members standing around them the three identical girls walked with effortless confidence and sexiness which would have made Lorna question her sexuality, if Esme hadn't already made her do it.

Ruining the moment Andy grumbled, "Now can we eat?"

"Presents first." Lorna insisted, rocking Dawn, who looked adorable in her Rudolf onesie. Then as Andy and the elves started distributing presence Lorna quickly told her girl, "Yours is in my room, you can come see it after dinner."

*

What Lorna really meant was dinner and a movie, namely her favourite Christmas movie Die Hard, which seemed to go down a treat. So did the food, and the presents, even if she did get a few dirty looks from Phoebe and Sophie when their presents from her were revealed to be diamond hearts, because they needed to learn to give them away. Which she admitted, the delivery could have been better, but she still thought it was funny. Not that it really mattered though, as now she was walking hand in hand with Esme towards her room, nervous that she had made the right decision about saving this present until now, and that Esme would appreciate it, considering that she'd technically given her sisters much more expensive presents.

"Do I get a hint?" Esme asked hopefully, and not for the first time.

Instead of brushing her off like the other times Lorna cautiously told her, "You know how you're always joking about us being almost real lesbians now, what with the whole jumping into bed and moving in together right from the start? And we just need one more thing? And you said it in that way which means you're clearly not joking, and it's something you actually want?"

This made Esme's face light up, "You got me a cat?"

"Well, yeah." Lorna admitted, quickly adding, "I know you were talking about a kitten, which would have lived longer and instantly bonded to us, but... I just couldn't resist..."

By the time they reached the bedroom door they could already hear soft meowing from inside, and Lorna hurried in to make sure her new pet was okay. She had locked the door and left plenty of food, but she still felt bad about leaving her. Thankfully she seemed fine, and in much better condition than when Lorna had found her in that awful place. Of course, she had wanted to take them all home, but there was just something about this cat which had immediate lashed onto her. Fortunately the feeling was mutual, as the cat allowed Lorna to pick it up and hold it in her arms while presenting it to Esme, who thankfully seemed overjoyed by the black and white ball of fur.

"Her name is Patches." Lorna introduced, still a little nervous, "I found her in an animal shelter. She was abandoned by her owner because it looks like she got into a fight with another cat, or something, which explains the scarring on her face and the blindness. They were about to put her down, even though she isn't that old, just because she's damaged. But, that's why she's perfect for us. We're both damaged, and we both feel ugly on the inside while she's ugly on the outside, but... like us, she just wants to be loved, protected and held."

Lorna hated getting vulnerable like this, and it didn't help that there were tears in Esme's eyes, which was the only reason she was crying. Thankfully Esme was a wonderful girlfriend, who always knew just what to do in these circumstances. Which mostly was put her arms around Lorna and gently kiss her. Which was a little difficult considering Lorna was holding their new cat, but luckily they had plenty of practice with one of them holding Dawn. Although the tenderness and love Lorna felt in that kiss didn't exactly stop her from crying, although it helped that Esme then pulled back and wiped away the tears before smiling warmly at her in that way which made Lorna's heart flutter.

"I love her." Esme beamed, "And I love you."

"I love you too." Lorna smiled softly back, that smile becoming wicked as she added, "And this isn't your only present..."

*

A short time later Lorna opened the bathroom door wide and announced, "So, what do you think?"

She made sure to walk into the room as confidently as she could, which seemed to add to the effect for Esme as her eyes and face lit up with wonder, then lustful delight. As they should, as while Lorna still felt a little ridiculous in her sexy Mrs Claus outfit it still looked damn good on her. Okay, she wasn't exactly a fan of high-heeled shoes, but when the situation called for it she could just about rock a pair, and it definitely went with the stockings and tiny red dress, and more importantly the lingerie underneath, all bright red and white. The Santa hat upon her head was the final touch, even though it looked more cute than sexy. Besides, it got the reaction she was hoping for.

Except for Esme telling her, "My turn."

*

Lorna resented having to wait on the bed, especially after this was supposed to be her surprise present to Esme, but it was well worth the wait considering Esme's present was exactly what she had wanted for weeks now. Namely Esme in a tiny little cheerleader outfit, which looked amazing on Esme's body, and the blonde knew it from the way she was smirking. Although she barely had the chance to start the little routine she had clearly been practising before Lorna grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. Luckily Esme didn't seem to mind, as she was first too busy giggling to care, and then too busy whimpering, moaning and gasping in pleasure. Oh yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed for PolarFrost.


End file.
